Blackhawk Vol 1 45
** ** ** ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * Zastor * unnamed tyrant ** up to twenty expert jet fighter pilots ** squad of saboteur raiders Other Characters: * Doctor on Lapato Island Locations: * a powerful totalitarian nation * Vehicles: * four Blackhawk s * up to twenty enemy jet fighters w/ no insignia, (model unknown even by Blackhawk) | Writer2_1 = Paul Gustavson | Penciler2_1 = Paul Gustavson | Inker2_1 = Paul Gustavson | Letterer2_1 = Paul Gustavson | StoryTitle2 = Chop Chop: "Super's Super Market" | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Monk * other hoodlum Other Characters: * squad of cops Locations: * large U.S. city ** Super's Super Market Items: * flour sack full of cash Vehicles: * grocery cart | Writer3_1 = Bill Woolfolk | Penciler3_1 = Bill Ward | Inker3_1 = Bill Ward | StoryTitle3 = The Unholy Three | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * Unholy Three ** Brotis ** Golda ** Jeddson Other Characters: * Dr. Andrew Somers * armored car guards Locations: * * ** Ruxboro *** Van Lamm Terminal Items: * portable atomic satchel bomb Vehicles: * Blackhawk s * armored car * passenger train | Writer4_1 = Bill Woolfolk | Penciler4_1 = Bill Ward | Inker4_1 = Bill Ward | StoryTitle4 = The Invisible Men | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * ** Other Characters: * Foreign Minister Recuerdo * Minister of Police * numerous diplomats Locations: * Southern ** Host City for Peace Conference *** banner: "CONFERENCIA de PAZ // ASSEMBLEA GENERAL" Items: * Robes of Invisibility Vehicles: * Blackhawk s | Notes = * Starting this issue, the magazine is 36 pages long. * Island of Death ** Zastor's sponsor is identified only as "a powerful totalitarian nation," and the government official who makes the deal is not named. He is captured alive, on Blackhawk Island, after which his disposition is unknown. ** Aircraft flying from the unnamed totalitarian nation approached Blackhawk Island from the West/Northwest. They might or might not have flown there directly. None survived to say which. * Invisible Men ** The "Society of Assassins" was hired by "enemy powers," to stop a "peace conference." No conferee nations or enemy nations, and no heads of state, are identified. ** Spectra's captured Invisibility Robes are turned over to the authorities, who plan to scientifically analyze them. Their fabric is treated with a special chemical dye, that refracts all light waves, and makes them appear almost invisible, in normal lighting.) * Also featured in this issue of Blackhawk was: ** "Voice of the Idol" (non-Blackhawk text story) | Trivia = * Per this issue's 3rd story, 1st page, 2nd panel, Andre smokes a pipe and has a cat. | Recommended = | Links = * Read the complete issue at the Digital Comic Museum * Blackhawk #45, Oct 1951 }}